1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of the arrangement structure of a fuel pipe provided to a saddle-ride-type vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In a saddle-ride-type vehicle, a fuel pipe extends from a fuel tank. Various proposals have been made with respect to the arrangement structure of such a fuel pipe (see Japanese Patent No. 3223729 (FIG. 1), for example).
As shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent No. 3223729, in the inside of a fuel tank (2) (numeral with a parenthesis indicating a symbol described in Japanese Patent No. 3223729, the same definition being applicable hereinafter), a breather pipe (44) that leads an evaporated gas to the outside from an upper space of the fuel tank (2) (hereinafter referred to as “fuel pipe (44)”) extends rearward in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle, and a lower end opening portion (44a) of the breather pipe (44) projects outward in the rearward direction from a rear surface (2a) of the fuel tank (2). A hose (66) is connected to the lower end opening portion (44a), the hose (66) extends rearward in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and, further, extends rearward in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle through between a pair of left and right main frames (12, 12), and is connected to a canister (4) by way of a rollover valve (6).
In the vehicle described in Japanese Patent No. 3223729, the lower end opening portion (44a) of the fuel pipe (44) and the hose (66) are arranged between the left and right main frames (12, 12). Since a large number of other parts are also arranged between the left and right main frames (12, 12), there is still room for improvement in operability relating to mounting and removal of the fuel tank.